god bless the broken road
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck and Tori arent friends at all really because of one stupid thing Beck decided to pull but when Tori's life is at stake because of something she did will Beck save the day


God bless the broken road

_**i do not own Victorious but dont steal my plot thats not cool oh and i have a poll going about something check it out and vote please!**_

Broken, beaten, battered, but blessed was the road he took to find her. They met on her first day he was walking and texting and she was turning around when she bumped into him and spilt coffee on him the room went silent no one knew how he was going to react.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to um here" she said and pulled up her sleeve and tried to wipe away the coffee he smiled and laughed.

"it's cool, I think your making it worse" he said everyone was amazed, ever since he started going out with Jade he hadn't been all that nice to new comers or anyone for that matter she stopped and quickly sat down next to her best friend André.

"Hey tor I see you have met Beck" André said rather quietly she whispered back.

"yeah is he usually that nice?" Tori asked confused at the looks people were giving her especially the one with black hair.

"Oh no this one girl accidently fell and he laughed and took pictures" André replied just as a odd man climbed through the window.

"Hello children I see we have a new student come introduce yourself" the odd man said and pulled Tori on stage all eyes on her.

"Um hi I'm Tori" she said and looked at the man who she figured out was the teacher.

"Hello Tori what do you do?" this man asked.

"I sing" Tori replied calmly.

"Oooooh sing for us then pick a song" the man said so she did she grabbed a guitar and sang _why ya wanna_ (look it up pretty song).

"um tada" she said and walked down off the stage he man who she came to know as Sikowitz taught until the bell rang and her and André went to lunch then the girl she saw with red hair came up to André and Tori.

"Can me and my friend sit with you?" Cat asked Tori nodded and cat ran away, and came back with a kid with curly hair and glasses.

"this is Robbie" Cat said excitedly everyone introduce themselves and they ate lunch on the way to Tori's locker she was tripped by that girl with black hair then the guy who she spilt coffee on ran over and helped her up Tori put her hand to her head as a worried André ran over to her he put his hand on her head and could see she felt woozy.

"come on tor let's get you to the nurse" André said and looked down at his watch" crap I have a really important meeting to go to um-" André was interrupted by Beck.

"I'll take her" he said and wrapped her arm around his shoulders holding the hand that hanged down as André rushed away.

"t-t-thanks" Tori said as they were walking to the nurse.

"anytime I'm Beck by the way" he said then she felt something on her arm it was warm and a liquid. She pulled away to see her arm coated in blood, but she never got cut.

"Stop for a sec and I'm Tori" she said and she pulled up the hair behind his neck to see a deep gash in his neck she gasped"what happened?" she asked and turned him around.

"I fell" he replied bluntly she knew he was lying.

"No I recognize that sorta cut anywhere it was from a knife now what happened?" she said softly taking his hands her health didn't matter to her anymore his did.

"I'm a complete stranger why do you care?" he said rather rudely and she smiled.

"Because as my friend told me I have a nasty case of nosiness and when I see someone hurt I can't help but wanna help" she said.

"Look it's none of your business and the nurse doesn't need to know about this either got it?" he said with attitude.

"then let me take care of it" she almost begged she couldn't help it she wanted to help he sighed and nodded so she took him home and sat him on the couch and ran upstairs and grabbed gauze, some disinfectant, some band aids and a wet paper towel and she ran back downstairs."this may hurt I'm sorry" she said and began to dab the gash. He couldn't help but wince then she began to bandage it up so it wasn't shown at all. "tada your done now will you tell me?"

"look it was from my father okay but you have to swear not to tell anyone" he said sternly, he didn't quite know what motivated him tell her that, maybe it was the kindness in her eyes, or her beauty in general, but something told him it was the right thing to do but he ignored that sense of I should stay. "look I got a reputation to keep kid" he says and stands up and shoves Tori off the couch and leaves Tori shocked after all she had done.

A few months later

Beck and jade had just broke up and Tori was walking to Beck's house. After all she is nosy and knew how much he loved her but she was about 100 yards from his RV when a man with a knife came out and grabbed her by the waist keeping the knife at her neck. She let out a piercing scream then her mouth was covered.

"Shut up or the knife will be sticking out of your throat." The man said harshly as tears began to stream down her face then she hears the famous voice.

"Tori what the" beck says as he runs over shoving the man. But the man slits from the bottom part of her neck down to the bottom of her shoulder blood dripped down as she watched him beat the crap out of the guy and carry her inside.

"So what brings you here?" he asked trying to stay cool about the face that she was bleeding to death as he dabbed her shoulder.

"I heard about your breakup with Jade and I wanted to see how you were?" Tori said weakly tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm doing good so far but I thought you hated me?" he said and looked up and wiped away the tears from her eyes with his thumb and she smiled.

"Silly boy I don't _hate_ anyone but I'm not your biggest fan" she said and smiled he watched has her face continued to drain of blood.

"I'm sorry about shoving you a few months ago that's not the real me that's what Jade wants me to be so can we pretend it never happened?" he asked hoping to have a new beautiful friend she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure why not just out of curiosity what is the real you?" she asked trying to stay away from the light that was filling her view.

"I don't know but I guess I'm not as mean" he said then he began to bandage the gash she winced at the touch of the gauze eventually he finished.

"Are you gonna be different at school?" she asked and that made Beck think for a little before he answered.

"probably I won't be near as aggressive or I'll try not to be I guess" he said as he sat down beside her then be began to notice things about her he hadn't before, like her big brown eyes, or her perfect smile, or how she never stopped caring about him even though he shoved her away, literally.

"How ya doing with the whole Jade situation?" Tori asked which startled him out of his deep thought

"Uh I'm doing fine how are you and Kurt?" he asked back desperately trying to change the subject.

"Were great he's AMAZING and I love him and he loves me" she said dreamily smiling like an idiot.

"that's good I guess it's getting late and you should get going" he said and they stood up and she was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist"you aren't walking home are you?"

"Well that was my plan" she said and smiled.

"Let me drive you home" he said and she smiled as she got into his truck and they drove away the ride was silent the whole until they got her place.

"Thanks Beck for driving me home" she said and kissed him cheek and walked inside.

A few weeks later

"Hey Kurt" Tori said as she walked up to his locker Kurt look mad to say the least.

"Why were you at Beck's last night I thought you hated him?" Kurt said just then Beck walked in but Beck hid so he could listen to the argument.

"He just broke up with his girlfriend for three years and I wanted to check on him to see if he was okay" Tori said as she put her stuff in her locker and getting stuff out.

"Still don't you hate him?" Kurt said even angrier than before beck was getting nervous he's seen these sorta fights and they never end pretty.

"I don't hate people Kurt and were gonna try to be friends" Tori said she was getting angry too.

"TORI… just stay away from him got it" he was upset to say the least and Beck knew this could go two ways depending on how Tori answered.

"No I don't understand why I can't hang out with my friend you love André, Robbie, and Cat what's wrong with Beck?!" Tori was upset too he knew she didn't like being a puppet. No one could control her and that's what he loved about her. she never wanted to be controlled.

"ISNT IT OBVIOUS TORI HE'S HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH YOU?!" Kurt screamed and people began to surround them but Beck stayed away. You see Kurt is a football player and he just isn't someone you mess with you have to be careful. Especially if you surround him he can get pretty mad.

"NO HE ISNT IN LOVE WITH ME YOU ARE JUST OVERPROTETIVE" Tori screamed back. This wasn't the first time they had screaming matches in school all the time it was another Beck&Jade.

"Tori look you know I love you with all my heart but maybe we need a break we can date who we want but were still an item okay?" Kurt said calmly and tears pooled in Tori's eyes as she nodded and ran away to an empty hallway. then slid down the wall sobbing Beck ran after her and he knelt down in front of her pulling her onto his lap as she cried he stroked her hair the crying subsided

"Hey Beck is there anything wrong with me?" Tori asked and Beck had to think, he thought for a while until something popped into his mind.

"you have terrible choice with boys but other than that you beautiful your smile is as bright as the sun, you care about others even with your own problems, the sun dreams about being as bright as you are and guys here are wrestling to have Tori Vega but most of them aren't gonna be too nice Tor I'm sorry" Beck said softly she stopped crying and they sat there then Tori began to notice things about him she never did before, like his hair she had always loved it and his smile was AMAZING they sat like that for what felt like forever just happy being together.

Two years later

Tori smiled at her AMAZING boyfriend Beck as they did homework together, each sneaking a glance at the other until they looked at the same time and smiled and kissed quick and got back to doing homework. After Tori became his girlfriend he changed, he was much gentler and kinder and more protective over Tori but not Jade obsessive though. Eventually they finished and decided to watch a movie Tori sat beside Beck her head on his chest his arm around her as he pulled her onto his lap her head stayed on his chest she looked up at him and he looked down at her and they said in sync.

"I love you" then both of them laughed and Tori snuggled up with him falling asleep. He admired her beauty until he fell asleep too.

The end


End file.
